


Bad Connection

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Bad Connection

“Frank?”

Crash.

“Frank?”

“I need you to…”

A splash followed a scream.

“Where are you? I can’t hear…”

Static erupted, followed by the thud of a body hitting the car’s hood.

“Don’t destroy the car!”

“Now you tell me.” Frank’s snort was cut by the rumble of a train and another scream.

There was silence. Jules frantically redialed.

No answer.

Two minutes later, his phone rang.

“Frank? Thank God! What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“I need you to pick up my dry cleaning…”

“You called in the middle of a fight for dry cleaning?”

“You should see my suit.”


End file.
